


Catharsis

by heartstarmagick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, Canon Compliant, Choking, Cock Rings, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Smoking, Strip Tease, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/pseuds/heartstarmagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place right after the Female Titan debacle. Filthy, beautiful PWP</p><p>"They were broken men who had lost everything. After missions like these, Levi needed to make Erwin feel that he could be trusted with life, perhaps the most important life. Erwin needed to feel the defiant pulse of Humanity's Strongest under his strong, calloused fingers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> for the Eruri Secret Santa! :D

It was a rough mission.

Levi went back to Erwin's quarters with him and followed him into the bedroom. The duo hadn't exchanged words since they returned, the weight of failure heavy in the air.

They had a lot that they needed to process.

"Tea?"

Levi looked to Erwin, shaking his head, "No, I...I'm not feeling tea."

Erwin nodded absently. Levi went over to him, sighing and putting a hand to his back, rubbing gently and trying to note the tense places and ease them. "I just don't understand..." Erwin said, quiet, almost breathing out the words.

"Sometimes it's not anything you can understand. Shit, Erwin, this was--"

"A fucking disaster."

"...Yeah."

Erwin sighed and opened a dresser drawer, reaching in an pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one and inhaled deeply. They had lost Levi's entire squad in one go.

Levi watched a moment as Erwin held the stick between two fingers and sighed, the smaller man reaching and taking it from him carefully and taking a drag. He handed Erwin back the cigarette, standing close, "I think I know what we might need." He took Erwin's free hand, placing it carefully around his neck and looking up at him.

A blond brow rose. Another drag, looking at Levi carefully and humming in consideration. He was drained, he knew Levi must have been even more so but it'd be a lie to think that it might not be relieving in one sense or another. "You think so?"

"It usually makes both of us feel better by the end."

Erwin took another long drag as he thought on it, eventually nodding and handing the cigarette back to Levi. "You know, I think you're right. We could both use some catharsis. Do you know what we did with the cuffs?"

Levi opened the drawer underneath the cigarette drawer, rummaging a little bit before pulling out a pair of sleek leather cuffs.

Erwin finished his cigarette and Levi slunk behind him. The taller man turned around and Levi took both of Erwin's hands, placing them on his neck. "You remember the safe gesture?" the blond asked. Levi nodded. "Demonstrate it."

Levi pointed to the ceiling with his index fingers and Erwin smiled, tightening his grip on Levi's neck.

They were broken men who had lost everything. After missions like these, Levi needed to make Erwin feel that he could be trusted with life, perhaps the most important life. Erwin needed to feel the defiant pulse of Humanity's Strongest under his strong, calloused fingers.

"And the safe word?"

"Freedom."

Levi needed to be able to surrender, to atone. Erwin needed to regain faith as a leader.

***********************

Erwin had Levi cuffed to the chair, naked with arms and legs bound. The Commander was still clothed, humming and slowly unbuttoning his shirt just to tease. Expert fingers undid small buttons, running those fingers up and down a rock hard set of abs that were teasingly being revealed little by little.

He leaned over, shaking that sweet, surprisingly plump set of cheeks over Levi's lap and letting them brush against Levi's quickly hardening cock. Levi pulled at his cuffs, huffing and groaning at being so close but denied touch.

"Fuck, Erwin..." he grunted, trying in vain to grind onto the clothed Commander.

It drew a smirk from Erwin, standing and pulling his shirt off the rest of the way before beginning to take his pants and underwear off. He stood in front of Levi, lowering his hand to circle his own hard, thick length and he stroked languidly with a groan.

He could see Levi get hard as a rock all at once. Erwin smiled at the light blush that tinged a porcelain-colored face as Levi sat completely exposed.

They both knew this flavor of vulnerability turned Levi on immensely, but they both liked to pretend he was embarrassed by it. Erwin would never tell his secrets. Erwin went back into the drawer of sin, pulling out lube and a cock ring--the very sight of which was enough to make Levi shiver.

Erwin walked, swaying his hips gently to draw Levi's attention to his hardness. Without even stopping, he slid the cock ring down to the base of Levi's length, tightening it and giving him a few slow strokes. He smirked again, straddling Levi and stroking both of their cocks together with one hand, grunting as Levi let out a "F-fuck, y-you goddamn...s-shit..."

Erwin chuckled lowly, "I should write an insubordination report for that kind of language."

Levi groaned deeply, unable to respond because Erwin was shifting, coating Levi's hard length in lube. He took Levi in all at once, gasping softly as Levi tiltled his head back and pulled at his cuffs.

"I think this is a much more suitable punishment."

It never ceased to amaze Levi, that Erwin could keep such a still and unruffled demeanor as he rode dick. He was moving his hips torturously slow, his hot body making Levi grunt and groan and pant for more but Erwin never seemed to break too hard. This was unsurprising--Levi spent more days than he'd ever admit under Erwin's desk using his pretty mouth on that thick, throbbing ache as Erwin spoke with Mike or even Pixis, completely unfazed.

Levi lived for that little gasp he tried to hide every time he finished in Levi's mouth. Levi always swallowed--able to set aside his usual bodily-fliud repulsion for Erwin and no one else.

Erwin was unrelenting as he rode, looking at Levi with a wicked little smile as one of his hands shifted from Levi's shoulder to his neck. He didn't squeeze like Levi would have wanted--clearly this was more teasing, simply stroking the skin and pressing the tips of his fingers in gently. "F-fuck me..." Levi groaned, thrusting to no avail.

"I'm sorry, what?"

A gentle squeeze.

" _Fuck_  me..."

Erwin stilled his hips, letting Levi's unbearably hard ache stay inside him. "You're not being very polite," Erwin chided gently.

"Fuck me, _please_."

Erwin let his hardness press against Levi's stomach as he clenched around the smaller man, leaning to his ear and breathing, "Fuck me please, _what?_ "

Levi was dizzy with pleasure and its denial, "Sir."

Erwin pulled back, raising an eyebrow.

Levi huffed, "F-fuck me please, sir."

"Mmm, that's better." Erwin smiled again, leaning in and kissing Levi's neck, sucking a nice little mark just under his cravat line. He pulled away, standing and moving behind Levi to undo the cuffs, and then the ones on his ankles. Erwin lay gentle kisses on Levi's wrists before standing behind him and leaning to his ear, "On the bed, on your back."

There was something about Erwin's words that made Levi shudder and he obeyed without question. Erwin watched his beautiful form, glowingly pale in the dim light; everywhere except his dark ache where arousal had obviously pooled. The contrast had Erwin idly stroking himself, breaking himself out of his daze to pick up the lube and go over to the bed.

"Dreaming?" Levi asked as Erwin straddled him.

"Every day with you is a--"

"Don't get soft on me."

Erwin nodded, smirking and reaching down to Levi's length, "I had considered taking this off," he fingered delicately at the ring, "but I don't want you getting soft, either."

Levi said nothing. Erwin kissed him before moving down, kneeling between his legs and slicking his length with lubricant before aligning himself with Levi's entrance.

When they had first started, Erwin was incredibly careful with preparation. They had been together for a while though, and by now Levi's body was used to the sweet intrusion.

Levi wasn't ever someone who needed to be coddled. Plus he never really _liked_  the feeling of fingers in his ass. Erwin respected his desires.

Erwin held Levi's hips firmly and slowly thrusted. He didn't even need to get _that_  started before Levi began moaning out his name and panting. Erwin could feel how on edge his body was and moved his hands up as he fell more into rhythm, tightening them around Levi's pretty neck.

Time stood still. It was less about keeping rhythm and more about what their bodies were directing them both to do. Levi moved his hands up, yanking on Erwin's hair and making his groan deeply and tighten his hands, earning a rare smile from the captain.

The smaller man could tell Erwin was nearing the edge and Levi loved the way his body could make Erwin choke on his words. It was sort of ironic considering where the Commander's hands were as Erwin plowed the shit out of him and Levi leaned up to Erwin's ear, "Let me cum, sir."

Erwin accepted this (without a 'please'), reaching down with one hand and hastily undoing the ring. Levi moaned out loud, eyes closing and head tilting back as he came harder than he had in ages which triggered Erwin's release deep inside.

Levi was so blissed out that he just barely registered Erwin pulling out of him with a small kiss to his forehead. He only realized Erwin had left when the tall man returned with a damp washcloth, a cup of water for him that he set on the night table, and a warm smile. He sat beside Levi, wiping up the mess all over him, "I didn't know this much could even come out of you."

Levi snorted and called him a pervert but basked in the gentle cleaning. Once Erwin was done he lay beside Levi and took him into his arms, carding his fingers through dark hair. "You were right," the blond murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Levi's head.

"Brains were fucked out. Refresh my memory."

"I do feel a lot better."

 


End file.
